1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to soil erosion prevention and aggregate and vegetation control in general and specifically for use on slopes where heavy rain causes erosion of soil and/or mudslides.
2. Background of the Prior Art
The prior art discloses soil erosion control devices such as mats, coverings for banks employing wire mesh, and cells filled with material for the protection of steep surface areas.
Representative of the prior art are U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,206,891; 2,092,183; 4,798,498; 4,804,293; and 5,040,572.
The difficulty with these devices is that they are very cumbersome and expensive to install.